The Ash Tree
by StarlightSparkle
Summary: The Christmas Tree, The last thing her and her mother ever done together, was now gone and is now...The Ash Tree, Please read and review :D Would mean a lot :D Originally a one-shot, asked to carry on! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first upload and it's a story I had to write for English, and I thought what the hell might as well post it on here (:**

The Ash Tree

I'm not crazy, I I I'm not crazy, I saw it I did, then it happened, it all came crashing down my world it all did, I swear I saw it, you know I did, the evidence is all around us, please you you you, have to believe me… Please?

It started Christmas Eve, I was in my bed, I was all warm, you know where you think no one can touch you? You're in a safe environment? Well this wasn't the case at all. This was where it was all about to go pear shaped. Silence pierced through the air, I couldn't even hear the low snoring of my mother anymore, that was so unusual as usually it's all you can hear. Through the silence, I heard a noise downstairs, I thought maybe it was Father Christmas, I wanted to go see.

I creped out of my not so warm bed, slipped on my slippers and tip toed out the room. I didn't turn any lights on, I wanted to stay unknown, I was so exited, like a little child on Christmas, and then it hit me! It was Christmas! I let out a little shriek and did a happy dance, then I heard a noise downstairs, I saw a flicker of light which kept getting bigger, then I heard loud footsteps running towards the bottom of the stairs, and what I saw was no Father Christmas, a man with a ski mask over his head, his body covered in black clothes, big boots, more like the anti Father Christmas. I was in shock I couldn't run I couldn't scream! I was in pure shock…

He ran! He ran at me, he bounded up the stairs, running at me, and all I could see was how fierce his eyes looked, they stared right into mine, when he got to about the middle of the stairs I managed to feel my legs again, I didn't know what I was doing I ran into my mothers room, but once again my scream got caught in my throat, she wasn't snoring, she wasn't even moving, she was, she was dead! I burst into tears, I tried to run to her but I was caught from behind by my legs, dragged out the room, and then down the stairs, I was in so much pain I couldn't put up a fight when I got to the bottom, I couldn't even be bothered to open my eyes, but what I could do was smell. Was that smoke I smell? Gas? I decided to open my eyes, and what I saw broke my heart, the last thing me and my mother done together, the Christmas tree, and it was gone on fire, burning and will soon be just a pile on the floor, a pile of ash…The Ash Tree. Then the police arrived with a fire engine and the rest is unneeded history as I'm getting the blame anyway, the person just ran out the back door. Merry Christmas.

And now this is where I am today, in a mental home, no one believes me about what happened, they all think that I done it, but but it wasn't me, I swear it wasn't. I'm not crazy, I I I'm not crazy, I saw it I did, then it happened, it all came crashing down my world it all did, I swear I saw it, you know I did, the evidence is all around us, please you you you, have to believe me… Please?

**Yup I know It's short...and crappy, but hey it was ment to be a page long which it was...on word xD  
And the front cover I did was pretty amazing ;) but i have no idea how you will see it :L soo...you must use you imagination! :D  
Have a great Christmas (: xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I've been asked to carry by GIRYL1015 and I hope this I alright! :D**_

_It's time, it's finally my time, I get to escape these four blank walls. They say I'm ready now, they say I'm emotionally stable now, and you know what? I agree with them. It's been 5 years. Sure the memories come back but the blank walls have helped. I made a friend here, a good friend, my best friend, his name is Sheldon, and he thinks I'm funny, I started comedy and the people here liked me! I think I have something to help, happiness and laughter takes away the pain. I even sent put videos on YouTube and got a comment from Marshall the producer of So Random! I screamed...maybe that wasn't a good thing... I admit the hospital wasn't so bad, I got over it the day Sheldon turned up, he's been my rock. _

"Sonny you in here!" a voice called from behind the door, I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Yeah just packing the rest of my things come on in!" the door opened and a fairly tall guy with brown eyes and brown spiky hair walked in. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Gosh I'm going to miss you! Keep in touch though promise?" I asked him while burying my head in his chest.

"Of course Sonny I have to speak to you it's like a daily routine!"He joked "I'll come visit when I can too!" Sheldon replied stroking my hair and squeezing me tight.

"I Best get too bed you have to be at the airport by 8! Los Angeles here I come!" I said choking on my words and trying to hold back my tears.

"Yeah you best get some sleep there's only a few hours time difference between Wisconsin and Los Angeles but still you have an early start." He replied holding back his tears.

"Yeah I suppose, will you come to the airport tomorrow?" I asked walking towards my door to see Sheldon out.

"Definitely, wouldn't miss it for anything!" He hugged me goodnight and walked off to his room.

I closed the door and returned to my packing, I put the rest in my case and shuffled off towards the bathroom. I switched the shower on, removed my clothes and stepped in, the warm water felt helped me to relax and the tears escaped. I let my mind wonder about what So Random! And Hollywood would have in store for me. I shampooed and conditioned, I also shaved my under arms and legs...since now I'm trusted with razors I'm not checked now. I sighed switched the water off, stepped out the shower wrapping a towel around my body and drying my hair with one and then wrapping it in one.

I walked off towards my room again and sat at my vanity desk, and dried my hair I couldn't be bothered with it being straight or curly I just dried my hair and got into my cool bed and just laid there waiting for sleep to take over my subconscious. Just as I was about to fall asleep my phone lit up and played its tune,I opened my phone and received a text from Sheldon, "Goodnight, Sleep well see ya tomorrow, love you my special best friend! (: x" aww how sweet! I replied "You sleep well too, good night, see you tomorrow then, love you my rock! (: x" I set my phone down rolled over and I finally fell asleep, While dreaming of what tomorrow could bring.

**I hope this was alright!, Please review! Would mean a lot! Any idea?,  
Yes Chad will be in it ;)  
*Hugs*  
StarlightSparkle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh are you kidding me! That chapter came up to a page on word but was piddly on the real thing -.- meh and I thought I did good, I shall try and make them longer :D  
Thank you for the reviews and story favourite thingys:D I thought I'd maybe get one reviewer...Hannah xD Go check her out she is an amazing writer and person too! 'HeyIt'sMe2610'  
maybe no one has even read this whole thingy ma bobbeh! D: Teehee^_^**

**Sorry if you don't like the whole alarm clock business, It happened to me before and it was the only thing I could think of! :D **

**Oh yeah forgot to say on the other chapters...  
Disclaimer-thingy- I do not own So Random! Or the Sonny with a chance characters or studios and that stuff. The plot and everything else is fully mine...stick it Disney! xD and I also do not own the songs used!**

_I got a lot to say to you; yeah I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all. _

I awoke to the noise of my alarm, gosh I hate alarms...they wake you up! "Ugh" I felt around for my phone. I couldn't find it.

_They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies, they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies you little spies, _

I knocked something, "Yes!" it fell on the floor "No! Sugar honey ice tea! I have to get up and get it now!

_Crush, crush, crush_

I hit stop "HA! Beat the system!" I smiled happily to myself, as I walked towards the bathroom, as I realised I didn't beat the system...I was out of bed! "I guess alarms do work"

When in the bathroom, I did my morning routine, used the toilet, washed my face, contemplated whether to have a shower but couldn't be bothered as I had one the night before and would be on a plane, washed my face, and walked off to grab a bowl of cereal.

"Hmm what to have? OH! Fruit loops!" I smiled to myself like a little kid while thinking of the colourful cereal ***Give me a break...I love fruit loops...I live in the UK :'(*** I poured myself a bowl of fruit loops, poured the milk over them, and I I put sugar on them! "Where are my tablets?, oh joy now I'm talking to myself" I found my tablets on the table, the tablets were to keep the depression at bay, I have to take one in the morning and one at night. I took it with my cereal milk, again can't be bothered to get a cup.

I walked off to brush my teeth and change, "Good thing I didn't pack my toothbrush yet" I brushed my teeth but when I was finished I took my brush to my room with me and wrapped it in my toiletries bag and put it in my suitcase and changed. I put on flying clothes, black leggings and a long t-shirt with the slogan "Love is blind" with a black waste coat attached to it. I wasn't going to bother with make-up heck it was a plane ride, I put my black hair in a ponytail and put on my yellow Dunlop flash trainers *** I shall put a link at the end* **and double checked if I had everything, wow two cases for all of my things, aren't I lucky? Just as I was about to sit down my phone started to ring.

_This one is for the boys with the boomer system, Top down, AC with the cooler system. When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up, Got stacks on deck like he savin' up. And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal, He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

I checked the caller ID it was Sheldon, so I answered it.  
"Hello?"

"Hey, you ready to go to the airport?"

I sighed "Yeah I suppose, I'll be out in 30 seconds"

"Okay see you in a few"

"See ya" I hung up the phone and put it in my bag, and grabbed my two small cases and walked out my room, looking back once, but only to check if I had everything.

I turned the corner and Sheldon was waiting for me, with a half-hearted smile on his face, he came over to me and took my suitcases and we walked out to the car just talking about the good memories. He loaded my suitcases into the boot and we got into the car. On the way to the airport we were still remembering good times and embarrassing times.

"Here we are, Wisconsin central airport" ***A real airport? I do not know (:* **Sheldon said calmly

"Yeah I guess we are"

"Come on let's get you on that plane and into your new pain free life!" He smiled at me and got out to get my cases. While I also got out and met him at the boot.

"This is as far as I can go, I won't be aloud through the front to say goodbye so I'll have to say it here"

"Yeah it kinda sucks, I was hoping you could walk with me to the plane, but nope security thinks otherwise" I joked

"Yep life sucks"

"Don't it just!"

"Just a bit" my voice cracked halfway through, and when Sheldon heard my voice cracking he brought me into a big hug. One that says I will never forget you and thank you at the same time.

"Come on you got Hollywood to look forward to now, you get all the fit blokes out there" He joked "You've got your whole life ahead of you, and you are Sonny Monroe and nothing is going to stop you! Except when I come over on visits then that will be stopping rehearsals" Sheldon winked at me showing that he was playing around, wow he could never be serious, I just laughed and hugged him tighter and let a few tears escape.

"Here i got you something" Sheldon said as he handed me a box.

"What is it?" I asked while looking at the black box.

"Open it and find out" so that's what I did. And I burst out crying. It was a necklace an oval one and engraved on the front it said 'Live Laugh Laugh' it was my saying.

"Go on open the necklace" so again I did as I was told, and again more tears escaped, inside was a picture of us together. I smiled and hugged him again.

"I will never take it off. And if I have too it'll become a bracelet or something! Will you put it on me?" He took the necklace and clasped it around my neck.

"There we go, now you get your bum on that plane and live the rest of your life!"

"Okay I'm going! I'll never forget you! Thank you for everything" I said while crying.

" Same to you" He was also crying, he hugged me one last time and whispered in my ear "Be happy" I nodded and with a wave I walked into the airport and got through customs and all that stuff and boarded the plane ***Yeah I can't remember what it's like and I cba to describe it sorry^_^* **

"Here's to the rest of my life" I closed my eyes and thought the next time I touch ground I'll be in LA living my dream.

**I hope you liked it! :D, This was more of a filler than anything just for her to get on the plane really? But yeah, any ideas are welcome, pleeeaaase review! :D  
*hugs*  
StarlightSparkle**

**Link:** http: /farm5 .static. flickr.c om/40 10/47 0877 6585_ d082 a78 382. Jpg**  
And yes I own a pair...and also in pink too! :D  
Pink: **_http :/farm2 .static. flickr.c om/13 07/471 1670953_ a368fb2 033. jpg_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance only the plot and shizz xD, oh and I don't own the songs (:**

_No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive. No matter black, white or beige chola or orient made, I'm on the right track baby i was born to be brave. I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!  
_I removed my earphones from my ear wrapped them around my iPod and placed it inside my carry on bag, just 2 more hours of the 3 left...i have a numb bum, I shuffled around and tried to get comfy, gosh this isn't working...i though first class was meant to be comfy! Just as I was about to get up and go for a little walk at least to the toilets and back, I heard the sweetest little giggle ever!

I turned my head to the right to find the source and there was a sweet little blonde girl, she was playing on a DS I think she was playing 'Sonic the Hedgehog' judging by the faint music I could hear.  
She was totally fixated on the game, it was adorable she was giggling but her face was becoming more serious, something fell from her face... WAIT! Was that a tear? I got up and walked over to her as she set the DS aside.

"Hey sweetie what's the matter?" I asked her softly

"I-i-i-I can't do it! It's hard! (**That's what she said)** Stupid egg man!"

"Do you want me to try and have a go?" I smiled at her, she was so sweet and it hurt to see her crying.

"Yes please" She smiled at me with a toothy grin! Na'aww cute! So I picked up her DS and sat in the seat next to her, I hadn't see anyone in it the whole flight. The other side though the person accompanying her was gone? Oh well.

"Die Eggy die!" the girl squealed. Gosh she really doesn't like him!

I completed the level and handed her the DS back, she thanked me and hugged me! Super cute!

"So sweetie what's your name?"

"My name is Scarlet and I am 6!" she said while holding up 4 fingers. I lifted up her both her thumbs to now make 6.

"Well Scarlet I'm Sonny, and I am 19, and you are the sweetest 6 year old I have ever seen!"

"I know!" She smiled.

I laughed at that. "So sweeties who are you going to L.A with?"

"My brother, he's just gone to talk to the peoples who walk up and down, He is fussy."

"Oh right, well I'll stay with you till he gets back so you're not on your own"

"Yes please! I'm lonely!" She pleaded with me. I couldn't resist that. Her eyes are so blue too, gosh her mum must be a supermodel or something? Blue eyes, blonde hair and you can tell she's a sweetie!

"On one condition...We can play Sonic" I decided to joke around to make her happy, she's sweet when she laughs.

"Okays! I'm Sonic you're Tails!" she said as she brought another DS out, which I'm guessing is her brothers, huh? He likes Sonic too, wonder what he looks like too.

We played the game for a bit...she was beating me no fair! I was about to win until I felt a tap on my shoulder which scared the hell out of me and made me yelp!

"Eeep! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I was just going to say thanks for keeping my sister company whilst I was talking to the stewards." A tall, shaggy blonde haired male said to me, wow he was gorgeous...yes a supermodel mum. His voice was husky with a slight Texas twang to it!

"Y-yeah sure, you're welcome!" gosh stutter like an idiot smooth Sonny smooth! Gosh idiot.

"Fancy a game of Sonic? Got a third DS and we have about 45 minutes left" he winked at me while getting the DS out.

"Sure, go for it...?"

"Chad"

"Well Chad nice too meet you and your sister I'm Sonny" I smiled at him

"Now prepare for butt whooping" he joked as we played for the rest of the flight. Wow this went quickly. I buckled into my seat which now is next to Scarlet and we landed, with a bump. We all went through customs and baggage together, Chad picked up my cases for me. We walked towards the exit.

"Well Chad it was really nice meeting you and little Scarlet here, but I have to get off, have to get to my new job" I smiled at them both.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too Sunshine, hopefully we will see you again? Just see what fate has in store" Chad smiled back while winking

"Bye, bye Sonny" Scarlet said as she gave me a hug, I returned the hug.

"Bye Scarlet, Bye Chad" Chad stepped forward and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ermm excuse me EEEPP! I returned the hug and kissed him on the cheek and got in a waiting taxi after putting my cases in the boot.

"Condor Studios please"

"Sure thing" We drove to Condor Studios and when we arrived I got out paid the driver. I got my cases out the boot. I set of to find the director Marshall. I reached the doors. I paused to take it all in, I took a breath and walked into my future, my future as Sonny Munroe star of So Random! Here we go...

**I hope you like it...once again a sort of filler chapter to get ya Chaddy fill! ;D and to show he has a sister, she was never planned in my head...she just happened today, there is a purpose...i think xD! so yeah :D It was also to get her into L.A now here is where it takes place I swear, it'll take time to get to the proper bit, but a lot will happen :D Please Review! Would mean a lot!  
*hugs*  
StarlightSparkle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance only the plot and shizz xD,  
Kill me now! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I broke my laptop and I forgot my ideas! And I've had tests and revision and ahh! -.- Hehee! ^_^ BUT you has an update! :)  
ALSO the whole thing with Japan at the moment is terrible :'( #prayforjapan **

_"Condor Studios please"_

_"Sure thing" We drove to Condor Studios and when we arrived I got out paid the driver. I got my cases out the boot. I set of to find the director Marshall. I reached the doors. I paused to take it all in, I took a breath and walked into my future, my future as Sonny Munroe star of So Random! Here we go..._

I opened the doors and I was hit by the air conditioning, it was so cool against my skin especially from coming in from outside, cor it was nice-

"Excuse me miss may I help you?" a voice knocked me from my thoughts, I turned towards the voice which was a receptionist behind a wooden desk on the right side of the room.

"Yes, I'm –"

"Sonny Munroe!" I span around to face the voice, it was Marshall Pike standing next to Mr. Condor.

"Yes sir, that's me" I smiled warmly

"Well don't just stand there, I'll show you to your dressing room"

You'll be sharing with Tawni Hart" Mr. Condor interjected.

"Thank you sir" I smiled again, While on the way to stage 2, the So Random! Stage, Mr. Condor and Marshall explained to me rehearsal times, show times, my casts names, everything I needed to know basically. Mr. Condor had left us on the way to sort out some paper work in his office for promotional shots for me and the crew, Cameras ugh!

"Well here is the prop house, and across the hall is your dressing room, I think Tawni is inside let's have a look" Marshall said while opening the door and stepping inside.

"Ah Tawni here is the new addition to the show Sonny Munroe" Marshall signalled towards me.

When Marshall had said my name, Tawni looked me me, she gave me an odd look, it vanished then she ran over to me and hugged me? Well okay then, I'm a hugger! So i hugged her back.

"Hi Sonny, I can tell we're going to get along great, anything you need or just a chat" The look returned "just come find me...just don't touch my Cocoa Moco Cocoa and we're good"

I laughed at that, she wasn't why wasn't she laughing?

"Oh my gosh you were serious about the lipstick?"

"Duh!" When she said that the door flung open, i panicked and turned around, to find it was 2 boys, one was fairly lanky, and the other was...a little podgy.

"Hey Tawn-helloo who is this?" The lanky one said while winking at me...awkward

"Hi I'm Sonny, Sonny Munroe" I extended my hand towards him, and he leant down to kiss it, gosh.

"Nico! Pack it in!" Oops Tawni isn't pleased. But I now know his name is Nico.

"Sorry Tawn..."

"Hi Sonny, I'm Grady!" Aww he was an exploding ball of sunshine like me!

"Hi Grady! It's nice to meet you all and thank you all for welcoming me to your studio"

"You're welcome" They all said at the same time...woah!

"Let's get you settled in Sonny, I'll move my stuff!" Tawni said, and everyone else left.

"Thanks"

"So, from Wisconsin eh?"

"Yup, lil' old Wisconsin"

"Anything interesting happen in your life?" What was she getting at?

"Nope nothing at all, just a little ol' quiet life with...family"

"Family huh?"

"Mhmm"

"Okay Sonshine, not too be rude, if we're going to get along we have to be honest with each other, i used to live in Wisconsin, my mum got a transfer job, i know who you are."

"W-what?"

"Little Sonny Munroe kills her Mother, all lies i know, i believed you in your statements... I saw the guy, although no one believed me" i had tears running down my cheek by this point, and she had come over to hug me."

"Thank you for understanding..."

"Anytime, I'm here for you, I'm glad you've managed to get your life back on track" She smiled honestly at me. "Come on let's unpack the rest of your things and go get some fro yo"

"Sure, I'd like that" One problem...what the heck is a fro yo, well i guess i'll be seeing soon.

We unpacked, and after i sent a quick text to Sheldon saying i was settled in and everything, he said he was bored...as usual.

Tawni and I set off to go and get some 'Fro Yo' which i have now found out if frozen yogurt, why couldn't they just say ice cream? We asked Nico and Grady if they'd like to come, so we all set off for the canteen. I think I'm going to like it here, I really do.

"Randoms." a snooty voice came from behind me. I ignored it.

"Drama Snob"

"Chuckle city"

" Mackenzie stalls"I turned around to see who they were arguing with, as i was looking at the old So Random! poster, the arguing was really irritating.

"No freaking way" I whispered to myself.

**Sorry for the late, late, late update xD  
Here we go :)  
Hope you liked, and in this story, i wanted Tawni to be nice and comforting, with the hard edge.  
So she will be out of character towards Sonny (:  
Please Review! Any ideas welcome (:  
*hugs*  
StarlightSparkle  
**


	6. Chapter 6

***Hides* Haha, helloooo^_^ *comes out* SORRYYY DON'T SHOOT! D: So sorry i haven't updates, I just kinda lost interest in the story, and now i have got it back after having a little laugh, from HeyIt'sMe2610 and she/you really made my day today:) I have gone off of Channy tbh, i've stopped reading some stories it's just i've lost it completely, I'm reading ones, that give me inspiration and grab my attention, you get meh? No? Oh okay:( Hahaa, so here is your update!:D I love you all!:)**

_"I turned around to see who they were arguing with, as i was looking at the old So Random! poster, the arguing was really irritating._

_"No freaking way" I whispered to myself._

What? How? Huh? No! This can't be real! He got so rude!

"Well hello Chad" I said to him, it wasn't really harsh nor was it polite. I was in too much shock to show emotion i mean, he didn't say he worked here? He didn't even say he was famous for goodness sake!

"Suns-Sonny?" His eyes totally bugged out of his head and he was going to call me sunshine, how touching.

"The one and only, what are you doing here Chad? Why didn't you say? And how come you've totally changed? You seemed a lot nicer earlier, or was that about as fake as the rest of Hollywood?"

"No Sonny I'm sorry I-"

"Ohh, look at this, Cooper just apologised! OH MY GOSH COOPER IS IN LOOOVE, COOPER CARES, COOPER IS IN LOOVE! COOPER-" Nico started, then Grady joined in chanting.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE, AND I APOLOGISED BECAUSE I MEANT IT AND I DO CARE SO JUST SHUT UP!" Woah i did not see that coming. But by the look on Chad's face right now...neither did he.

"I mean pfft, yeah ermm, peace out suckahs!" And he ran, he ran! He just ran! After making some chicken noise, and a random peace sign...wow Hollywood is weird. I think I'm definitely gonna love it here!

"Yeah because that wasn't weird at all!" Tawni said, while flipping her hair, I love how she is the only who won't judge me, but will put up an act round everyone else, maybe i can break her barriers down.

"I hear ya Tawni, so the fro yo?"

"FRO YOOOOOO" Was all you could hear from Nico and Grady as they ran towards the Fro yo machine, they're like the little brothers i never had...or couldn't.

"Sonny you alright? You seem a bit off" Tawni asked

"What me? Yeah i'm fine, just adjusting ya'know" I smiled at her.

"Alright, just let me know if you need a chat, i'm always here" She smiled at me, a genuine smile. Tawni is like a sister i never had, i reckon So Random! Is going to be like my family...

We all ate our Fro Yo's and we were walking back to the prop house when Chad was walking to the Canteen.

"Hey Sonny..." Chad said while scratching the back of his neck.

The others carried on to the prop house

"Hey Chad..."

"Erm about earlier, i'm really sorry, i didn't mean anything by it, the reason why i didn't say on the plane is because i wanted you to like me for me not the fame, and money. I could also ask why didn't you tell me about you coming to So Random! ?"

"Woah woah woah woah! You're trying to turn this around on me? I didn't tell you because a "normal civilian" didn't need to know!"

"No i didn't mean it like that i'm just saying, can we just forget it, and start over today? Please?"

"...Yeah sure, i've learnt, you have to forgive and forget because you never know what could happen...and i accept your dysfunctional apology" I smiled a Chad and gave him a hug.

"Thanks sunshine..."

"_AWWHHH_" was what Chad and I heard from around the corner, wow my friends are like spies, this isn't going to be good, especially from what Marshall was telling me about Zora, but it's alright, she's away for a few weeks.

"Guys? Really?"

"Sorrrryyyyyy" They dragged out the word and walked down the hall, i hope.

"Sorry about that Chad"

"It's alright, hey i got to grab something to eat and go shoot a scene, but how about lunch tomorrow? Me and you, as a proper apology for today?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you then, but on one condition"

"What's that?"

"Lose the bad boy attitude, it's not you" I smiled at him

"Sure thing Sunshine" He smiled back

"See ya tomorrow" I gave him one last smile, gave him a hug, and then i gave him a kiss on the cheek which surprised him. "Bye Chad" I winked and walked off.

Yes I'm definitely going to like it here, i walked into the prop house as Marshall handed me my script.

"Alright guys, We're going to be full on rehearsing for weeks now, we've got a big live show coming up in, let me count, 4 months! A Christmas live show!" Everybody cheered! Except me.

"A what...?"I whispered, as my world came crashing down on me.

**Sorry for the late, late, late, late, late, late, late update xD  
This looked a lot longer on word, 3 pages...it don't look a lot now:(  
****Please review, it really does mean a lot...!  
****Any ideas welcome (:  
*****hugs*  
****StarlightSparkle**


End file.
